The Nature of Evil
by hannaindiana
Summary: Evil does not manifest by itself; It has to be brought about: cultured and created. Tom Riddle was a boy once. This is the story of his fall from humanity.


I met her on the Hogwarts Express during my third year. I was sitting by myself when a small girl with glasses placed herself inside my compartment and started reading a book. She did not say a word. I stared at her with an intimidating coldness and motioned with my head for her to leave, but she completely ignored me. Avery and Lestrange chose that moment to make their entrance. Avery swatted the book out of the girl's hand and told her to scram. She looked up teary eyed, and when she opened her mouth, the most horrendous cry I had ever heard emerged; I was not sure which was more painful, the pitch of her voice or the swell of tears. It was as if a mandrake was let loose in our compartment, but thankfully the girl and the sound she was making flew from the room. When we were finally able to hear ourselves think again, Avery and Lestrange began having a heated discussion about Quidditch. I truly did not understand the point of that frivolous game. I took out my leather bound diary and began to write about my sudden reaction to the small girl.

Once we entered Hogwarts I found my way over to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

Halfway through the sorting ceremony Avery pointed to the small the small girl from the train and said, "Look it's the mandrake!" and began to mimic her crying.

It was then that I gave her all my attention; she was a short, stout girl and not particularly pretty. She walked with her head held low and seemed to be distressed. I wanted to comfort her, but I could not associate with someone who was not sure of themselves… or could I? I don't know why I was having such a dilemma with myself. I haven't even said one word to the girl. She is a distraction, and should not hold my attention any longer. Her name was called: Myrtle Madden, Ravenclaw. Good. I would not have to deal with her and that bewitching crying.

I'd been studying in my favorite spot in the library a couple months into school, and one day I saw Myrtle. She was sitting in a little alcove that, if one was not looking carefully, would surely be missed. She looked up and I quickly avoided eye contact At first it unnerved me that someone could see me in one of my most personal spaces, but as time went on, and neither of us moved spaces, I became accustomed to her presence. Almost every time I went back, I would her huddled over many textbooks feverishly working. I began to feel strangely at peace when I was near her, so my visits to the library were beginning to become more and more frequent. It was like her aura was able to calm my worries and doubts.

I was suddenly pulled out of my trance like state a few weeks later when Myrtle asked, "Why have you been watching me? It is honestly freaking me out, and I wish you would stop."

I was very surprised that I had not heard her approach and replied, "I am not watching you. I am studying, obviously. I sit in the same spot. There is no such rule against that either."

Her eyes began to water, but I said, "If you cry now you are going to get both of us kicked out of the library. I have a very important Defense Against the Dark Arts paper to write, so I would appreciate if you left now."

Thankfully she took my advice.

I should hate her. Mudblood. She just _had_ to be a mudblood, didn't she? As if her physical appearance was not enough. Why, when I finally found someone I could almost consider a true friend, did they have to be a Mudblood? This girl seemed to be a walking target for bullying. I found her cowering in terror with Mulciber above her. He was taunting her and seemed as if he were going to curse her. I called his name and told him to stop that immediately.

"Have you taken a liking to mudbloods, Tom? Shall I tell the others?" he sneered.

"You think they would believe a fool like yourself over me? You are pathetic and worthless. You could be replaced in seconds, and you would be well advised to keep your mouth shut if you ever want to see the light of day again. Leave now." I'd erase his memory later; Mulciber was stupid anyway, so nobody would be able to tell the difference. He scurried away, and I began to turn and walk the other way when I heard a small voice emerge from the silence.

"Wh… why did you do that?" I just looked at her. I thought about it, and really had no idea what had come over me. Why would I risk my reputation for her?

"I… I said why did you do that?" she repeated.

I could not tell her how I truly felt. This girl had a power over me that nobody else had had before. It was like without her the world would stop spinning. If she were ever hurt, especially on my account, I could not live with myself.

"What do you want, Myrtle?" I asked.

She looked shocked and asked "How do you know my name?"

"I am observant," I replied shortly.

"Well, obviously I am not. Who are you? Why was that guy scared of you? Why did he even listen to you? What did you..." She would have gone on all day with incessant questions had I not held up my hand to stop her.

"I am Tom Riddle," I said slightly annoyed.

"Well Tom Riddle, thank you for saving me. I have not talked to a decent boy since arriving at Hogwarts, and far fewer Slytherins. Will I see you again?" she asked.

"Yes." With that I turned around and left her in the corridor.

I kept seeing her around the castle, but I never bothered to stop and talk with her. She would look as if she were going to approach me, but always thought better of the action. Sometimes I wished she would though, but only so I would not have to. Afterall, I did make a promise. A couple of weeks later I found her studying in the back of the library.

"Hello Myrtle," I said.

"Oh, Tom, you startled me," said Myrtle. Her eyes were watery and I wish that I knew some way to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to," I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just… hiding," she answered.

"Hiding? Why do you need to hide?" I inquired.

"Well Olive Hornby was making fun of my glasses, so I ran here. She would never dare come into the library. I bet she is to stupid to even know where it is." She smiled despite herself, and I couldn't help but smile back.

She seemed to have calmed down and asked, "Why are you here, Tom?"

"I said I would see you again, did I not?" I lifted my eyebrow and smirked slightly.

She giggled and said, "Well yes. Yes you did."

"I want to show you something. Follow me," I said. If she did not follow that would be her own fault. I could only manage the courage to do this once.

We finally arrived at our destination. I paced back and forth and imagined the most wonderful room with lavish furniture and its own private library. I brought Myrtle to the Room of Requirement; I had never even brought my closest "friends" here before. When the door appeared, I heard Myrtle gasp and was quite pleased with myself. Once inside, she immediately began to explore the place, and she began to skip through the rows and rows of books.

"Tom! What is this place?" she asked as she continued to dance around.

"This is where I want you to come if anything bad ever happens to you. I will draw you a map with instructions on how to gain entrance. Please

memorize it quickly and burn the paper when you have completed the task."

"I don't need a paper, Tom. If you tell me now I will remember. I am not in Ravenclaw for nothing!" she said laughing. "Why have I never seen this place before?"

"Because it is a secret. You are to tell nobody about it. Do you understand? Not even your closest friends," I demanded.

"You do not need to worry about that, Tom. I do not have any friends." She sighed while looking at the floor, "I'm not like you. Half the school follows you around and you are only in third year."

"That cannot possibly be true. You seem like a very lovely girl," I retorted.

"Tell that to Olive Hornby," she replied angrily. "She makes my life so hard. She always teases me and makes everyone hate me."

"I don't hate you Myrtle." I said.

"Thank you, Tom, but you do not have to lie for my sake." She said.

"I promise you Myrtle, I would never do that. As of now I will always be there for you," I said and handed her a two way mirror. "If you ever need me look into this and I will come."

She then proceeded to hug me. I could not remember the last time someone hugged me. For that one moment in time I was truly happy, and nobody would take her away from me.

During Myrtle's second year every Saturday after lunch, I would meet her in the Room of Requirement. Most days I would write in my journal and she would just talk. She did not seem to mind if I did not really pay attention. I just liked to listen to her voice. Some said she was whiny, but I could only see good. I do not know if I could love anyone- I never had. She could change that though. I am always very forward and short in my conversations, but when I am with her its like a switch is turned on. I could talk about something as simple as breakfast with her for hours. She made me laugh, but she also let me keep to myself when I needed space. My life began to consist of more than just a drive to exceed the limits of this world because she began to slowly but surely take up more and more of my attention. I always felt guilty looking into dark magic around her. If she knew, she would surely hate me forever. For that reason I kept it a secret.

The years went on, but Myrtle always remained constant. I would "take care" of the people who gave her problems, and she was always there for me even though she did not know it just by letting me be myself. She did not care who I would be in the future- she only cared for the person who was sitting across from her in that moment. Unlike most of my leech like followers she chose to be around me not for personal gain but because she genuinely liked me as a person. I could be "just Tom" when I was with her. I didn't have to pretend to be something I was not or threaten people to get my way; I simply had to be willing to act like a normal kid. She gave me back a sense of childhood.

I was soon asked to join Professor Slughorn's Slug club, and I happily accepted the invitation. Slughorn was easily manipulated, and I knew I could use him to my advantage. When I told Myrtle I would be there for her forever, I meant it. I knew if I continued down the path I was on I would make enemies. Those enemies could potentially kill me, and then I would leave my precious Myrtle all alone in the world. That simply would not do. To make sure my hunch was correct, I went to visit the Professor in order to find out more about Horcruxs. It was not death I fear; it was the thought of losing her forever. I knew Slughorn would be too embarrassed to admit he told a student about such dark magic, and his silence was absolutely essential to my life's protection policy.

I began hearing voices even when nobody was there. At first they were just whispers, inaudible sounds, until eventually I was sure what the voice was saying. _Come. Come to me._ It became so much of a nuisance I almost forgot to see Myrtle. I eventually followed the noise one night after hours.

It took me into a girl's lavatory, which I thought was odd. It sounded as if the voice was coming out of the sinks. I looked around and finally saw the emblem of a snake on one of the nozzles. I spoke the parseltongue word for open, and from that moment on, my life was changed.

I had heard the stories that there was a monster trapped in the bowels of Hogwarts, but never in my wildest dreams did I believe it was real. I called the monster to me. It was silent, quick, and, had I not been able to control it, deadly. This was my ticket to becoming the greatest wizard that ever lived. Nobody would challenge me, and if they did they would not live to tell the tale. I would be able to earn the pure bloods trust and the world would learn to worship my name. Myrtle would never be harmed or slighted again. The Chamber had been opened.

It was tonight. I was to kill my first mudblood with the basilisk. I was going to prove to everyone that they were not to mess with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I renamed myself to show to my followers that pure blood was the right blood. My Death Eaters were to trap a mudblood girl in the bathroom the Chamber of Secrets entrance was in. It would be quick, and as humane as I could make it while making my first Horcrux for Myrtle. I felt very uneasy about my deception, and knew I would have to confess to Myrtle soon… about everything. Tonight though, my name would go down in history.

I told Myrtle that she was to go to the Room of Requirement right after dinner and not to come out. I gave her no explanation, but told her it was of the utmost importance that she did as I say. She promised she would go, and I said I would come to find her as soon as I was done meeting with some friends.

Myrtle had never once used the two way mirror I had given her. She was too prideful, and generally told me about the incidents after the fact. It was probably a good thing, otherwise half her year would be dead already. It went off tonight. I felt its heat as I was rising out of the sinks of the snakes back. I quickly ordered it to kill the girl hiding in the stalls, so I could find Myrtle. It all happened so quickly. A small voice said to "Get out"... _her_ small voice. I would have known it anywhere; I heard it babble for hours every Saturday. I tried to tell the snake to stop, but I had already begun to I feel my soul tearing. I had no choice but to bind it to the diary. The deed was done.

My Myrtle. My sweet, sweet Myrtle. I ordered the beast to go back to the depths, and I ran to stand over her lifeless body. The light that her eyes once held was gone. Something broke inside of me.

"Tom?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I quickly turned around and there she was. The ghost of Myrtle stood before me.

"Myrtle? Myrtle!" I cried, "Why didn't you go to the Room of Requirement like I said?" I began shouting at her.

She began to cry and said, "I tried to tell you! I took out the mirror, but some of your 'friends' kidnapped me and trapped me in this god forsaken bathroom!"

"Oh Myrtle! Oh Myrtle," I cried, "You have to know this was all an accident. I would never hurt you."

"Hurt me? What are you talking about Tom?" she stopped crying enough to look genuinely confused.

"Myrtle, look at yourself. You just... I just… you are a..." I couldn't even say it. She finally looked down at herself and realized meaning of what I was trying to say.

"Tom, get out of here. If you do not have a decent explanation just know that I will never want to see you again. Whatever it is we have will be over." With that she flew out of sight screaming like a mandrake just as she had the first time I met her. I quickly composed myself and went to tell the news to the Death Eaters.

Once in the Room of Requirement, I asked for the whole story. Myrtle said that at dinner Olive Hornby had, again, made fun of her glasses, and so she left dinner early to go to the Room of Requirement. She said she thought she heard someone following her, so she began to run. Her pursuer was too quick for her. They shoved her into a bathroom and locked the door. She remembered hearing a boy's voice, seeing a big pair of yellow eyes, and then… nothing. I told her everything, the chamber, the basilisk, the Horcrux, and what I was planning to do next.

"Tom, this is insane." She said, "Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth. Why would you kill innocent students? Tom, why didn't you look to see who it was you were so thoughtlessly murdering?"

I did not know what to say to her. Everything she said was reasonable. I did not try to explain my thought process. Why was she asking all these things of me? Why didn't she just leave me alone? I knew something was different. I would never think these thoughts.

"Well?" she asked.

"I was not thinking Myrtle. I thought you would be safe. I thought I was doing everything I could to protect you," I pleaded with her, trying to make her understand.

As everything began to sink in, I told her the importance that I make more Horcruxes now. Since she had not left the physical world, the thought of death and a world without Myrtle was unbearable. However, she did not understanding the importance of the killings.

"Tom, I need you to leave. I do not want to see you again until you stop this madness. Where is my Tom? The one who sat and listened to me, a muggleborn mind you, almost every Saturday for the last two and years? Where is that person? He certainly is not here. When you stop this craziness we can see each other again. Until then, do not even look for me. Do not worry. I will not tell your secret, but I can not do this anymore, Tom."

I charmed the Gray Lady into telling me the location of the lost diadem today. I kept telling myself that this would be my last Horcrux. It would ensure that I would be able to stay with Myrtle forever and I would also be able to live forever. Two would be enough. I would be able to stop. The idea of immortality was becoming more enticing the more I thought of it. I made a promise to myself though. I would find the diadem, turn it, bring it back to Hogwarts, and hide it in the Room of Requirement so it would never be found again. I would get a job at Hogwarts and I would go on living my life with Myrtle. Nothing was going to stop me. While I was away though, I kept looking at my ring. One more wouldn't hurt would it? Three would ensure my ability to stay with her. Nobody would have to know.

I needed more. I couldn't resist the thrill. It was invigorating, a true out of body experience. I was wrong; I could not stop, but I did not want to either. Nothing was worth stopping this feeling, not even Myrtle. It just was not about her anymore. This was for me. This was mine. If she could not accept me for who I was then I did not need her. The only thing worth living for in this life is power. If I did not attain it, the remainder of my soul would begin to whither away. Power was the only thing I could depend on. Without it I was nothing, and I would not stand for that. I made the sixth Horcrux.

I didn't get the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. Dumbledore still did not trust me after all the chaos he thought I had caused and, therefore, denied me the position. Myrtle did not believe my power hungry streak had ended. She told me goodbye and said she no longer wanted anything to do with me or my wretched magic. Good riddance. I did not need her anyway. I'd give her something to fear. I would become a wizard who can withstand the resistance of all who stand in his path. I would overcome the makings of this world. Nobody would stop me. Nobody. Who cared what she thinks? She was worthless. Why I ever wasted my time on her is incomprehensible. My power and abilities would be stifled no longer. My Death Eaters are loyal to me and I am the most powerful wizard in a century. Mudbloods beware. As I saw the green light rebound back at me, I knew I was done with Myrtle forever. I would come back; I would be reborn. No mortal would be able to hinder my quest for absolute power. There was absolutely no way. I have surpassed the expectations of Tom Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort.


End file.
